OBJECTIVES: (1) To undertake a detailed genetic, physiological and biochemical analysis of methyl ketone and hydrocarbon metabolism in Pseudomonas aeruginosa and Pseudomonas cepacia. (2) To continue investigation with insects to determine if part or all of our proposed subterminal oxidative pathway for hydrocarbons, i.e. alkane yields sec. alcohol yields methyl ketone yields acetate ester yields primary alcohol plus acetate, is functioning in the biosynthesis of and pheromones. METHODS: (1) Determine physical characteristics of pseudomonad plasmids by electronmicroscopic examination and agrose fel electrophoresis. (2) Isolate plasmids for transformation of catabolic functions to recipients. (3) Genetically analyze 2-tridecanone degradative pathway by interrupted mating, linkage analysis, general transduction, and cloning. (4) Compare alkane and ketone hydroxylases in pseudomonads by standard methods of enzyme purification and characterization. (5) Cell culture the Dufour's gland of ants for biosynthetic analysis of alkane and ketone production.